The Armada
The Armada is the main antagonistic force of the MMO Pirate101. They are an army of robots who are attempting to conquer the worlds of the Spiral. They often clash with the Player during their hunt for El Dorado, wanting to use the secret power there to rule the Spiral. Beginnings Made by the Toy Maker, the Clockworks were used in the Polaris wars by Valencia to fight their war. Giving the First Clockwork, Kane, control of the navy, the clockworks soon ended and defeated Polaris. Despite the war ending, Valencia continued to create the Clockworks, eventually leading to the Armada usurping power and taking over Valencia. At some point, Kane discovered the legend of El Dorado, a realm which can only be found using a special map. After finding the first map piece in Valencia, Kane orders his Armada to begin searching for the map pieces, in order to conquer the Spiral. Prior to the game, the Player is arrested by the Armada for illegal activity, and thrown onto the prison ship Erebus to be shipped to prison. However, the ship is intercepted by Boochbeard, a pirate searching for the Player, and engaged in conbat. Skull Island In the tutorial, the Player first encounters Deacon, Kane's Spymaster, on the deck of the Erebus. Not wanting them to escape, Deacon orders a group of Battle Angels to capture the group. After the Player and his companion defeat the Angels, Deacon sends out his Dragoons to force them to surrender. However, Boochbeard destroys the Dragoons using his ship's cannons. Deacon, deciding to retreat, tells to Player to "Enjoy Player freedom, while it lasts", before shooting explosive barrels and teleporting away. When the Player reaches the Isle of Doom, they encounter the Armada in Gortez's Kingdom, taking golden wheels from the old temples and fighting the kingdom's imhabitants. In the temple, the Player fights a group of Clockworks and their captain before continuing onward in their journey. When Captain Avery reveals the map to the Player, he finds that Fin Dorsel, a shark pirate fought earlier, has stolen the map. When the Player finds Fin, they see him trying to sell the map to Deacon's men. After a battle, the Player destroys the clockworks, to which the captain responds that Deacon and Kane will find the Player no matter what. Valencia When the Player journeys to Valencia in seach of Marco Pollo's map piece, they see what the Armada has done to their own homeworld. Hundreds of ships flood the skyway, and fortresses, along with a Mountain sized base, lay around the skyway. The Player fights dozens of Armada soldiers in order to find the map piece, leading the crew to Grancia. There, they see that the Armada is using a mining machine to destroy the island, Ratbeard stating the Armada will do this to every world in the Spiral should they succeed. Entering the Tomb of Pollo, they are cornered by Phule, Kane's jester, and his brigade of clockworks. He says that the map piece was taken weeks ago, and orders his bridage to kill the Player before leaving. Cool Ranch Sometime before the Player reaches Cool Ranch, the Armada opens the grave of Captain Blood, in order to find the map piece he stole. Unknown to them, Blood cheated Death to become immortal, and slays the clockworks who freed him, leaving afterwards to restart his reign of terror on the skyway. Deacon, using English Bill, the Duck of Death, captures Tonka the Bison, wanting to interrogate him in order to reveal where Blood's lair is. However, the Player arrives at Boot Hill to save Tonka. Deacon order's Bill to kill the Player before escaping. Tonka mentions the 'White-Masked Man" and his attempts to find the lair of Blood. When revisiting Skull Island, more specifically Port Regal, the Player finds the Armada has towed a fortress into the skyway to have a foothold in Skull Island. After destroying the Fortress, the Armada blames Marleybone for the attack and goes to war with the nation. This leads to Marleybone captuing Phule and putting him into Fort Elana. When the Player goes to the prison to free Mustang Sally and Napoleguin from the Prison, they go through multiple clockworks to reach them, eventually finding Phule. The jester mentions that the Player should be in Cool Ranch, and notes how the Player is becoming a thorn in Kane's side. When the player finally enters Blood's lair, Motherload Mine, and finds the treasure containing the map piece, Deacon and a hoard of Clockworks arrive, having followed the Player into the Mines. Deacon remarks how he will eliminate the Player, questioning why Kane is worried about the Player's progress. After a lengthy battle, the Spymater is slain by the Player, becoming the first leader of the Armada to fall. Mooshu The Armada, prior to the player's arrival, begins to trade with General Tso. The deal is in exchange for giving Tso muskets and cannons to dominate the fuedal skyways, Tso gives them the map piece and free passage through Mooshu. When the Player storms into Tso's room, they find Rooke, Kane's General, gaining the piece of the map. He remarks how his business is done, and leaves Tso and the Player to fight. Marleybone When the Player arrives in Marleybone, they find it war torn from their actions in starting the fued between the Arnada and Marleybone. The Armada has already towed a Giant Fortress called Beachhead to bombard Marleybone into surrender. The Player begins sabatoging the fort, finding our that Bishop, Kane's inventor, is using the gold wheels from Skull Island to try to pinpoint El Dorado, and has plans to use Beachhead and Rooke's fleet, entering from Mooshu, to force Marleybone to submit. Bishop find them and attempts to kill them twice (on the main cannon and the reactor). When the Player destroys the reactor, sending Beachhead into blowing up, Bishop retreats in fear from the Player, marking the Armada beginning to make the Player Enemy Number One. Later the Player goes to the Isle of Fetch, fighting Clockworks to reach a crashed Armada ship with a beacon on it. Here, the player finally encounters the Dragoons firsthand, and eventually a Captain ordering them to stand down or die. Despite the resistance, the Player finishes off the Captain and Dragoons and destroys the beacon. The Player is then told by the Navy to find Nelson, who engaged Rooke's fleet, and aid him. Entering a vortex, the Player finds that Nelson rammed Rooke's flagship and engaged him in Deck Combat. Getting to the flagship's deck, they find Rooke and Nelson fighting, Rooke ordering Nelson to surrender. Upon noticing the Player, Rooke swears to avenge Deacon and kill the Player, leading to a battle between him and the Player. After being defeated, Rooke retreats, but shows up again when Nelson attempts to use explosive to sink the two ships. He vows to not let the group leave the ship alive, and reengages the Player. This time, Rooke is finally destroyed, leading to a brutal blow to the Armada Inner Court These are the leaders of the Armada. They lad and engage the Player on multiple occasions. The Inner Court are the most powerful members of the Armada, and show that with their strength in combat. Kane (Buccaneer) - Leader of the Armada and the first Clockwork made. He considers himself more powerful than any 'living' being. He leads the Armada in it's attempts to find El Dorado, and begins to hate the Player as the story progresses. By Marleybone, he has the Armada ordered to murder the Player and his/her crew, not wanting them to escape. Queen (Swashbuckler) - Not much is known about this member, not even her name. She is the mysterious female member of the court, and seems to be Kane's second in command Deacon (Musketeer) - The Spymaster and most encountered Court Member, he is the leading Armada member up until Cool Ranch. He is the chief officer assigned to finding the map piece in Cool Ranch. He is very intelligent, knowing when to retreat and using the Player to find Blood's lair for him. He is killed when he engages the Player in Motherload Mine. His major ability is his long range, able to peg the enemy anywhere in his sights. Phule (unknown) - Kane's Jester. He is seen twice throughout the game. He leads a group of troops to kill the Payer in Valencia, and later at Fort Elane, having been captured by the Marleybone navy. His mask has two side, black and white, to show his curel and noble side respectively. Rooke (Buccaneer) - Rooke is the General of the Armada's army and the most powerful member seen. He shows ire to those who anger the Armada, but is honorable to powerful opponents (like Admiral Nelson). His most powerful ability is that he can reflect shots fired at him and shoot before magic attacks hit him. He is destoyed during the engagement on the HMS Victory wreck, where he is killed and destroyed in the following explosion. Bishop (Witchdoctor) - The Inventor to the Court, he is the only witchdoctor in the Armada's ranks. He is the mind behind the Dragoons, Beachhead, and the stragagies used during the war against Marleybone. He is only seen at Beachhead, but is fought twice during the battles there. His most major ability is that he can summon turrets around the map to aid him. Video Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Creation